The main function of the core will be to support investigators who will be conducting research projects described in this application. However, during the life of the grant, research and development of novel methodologies will continue by the individuals included in this core. The goals d this core is to provide the iCMIC investigators with technical expertise in designing and conducting their respective research projects and to assist them in analyzing the data generated from these projects. Every effort will be made by the core directors to employ the highest standards for planning the research activities outlined, performing the studies proposed, and finally, collecting the most optimal data for final analyses at the conclusion of the project. Another critical objective of the PET and SPECT specialized resource is to participate in the Career Development program and facilitate utilization of nuclear techniques by new investigators who are beginning their careers in cancer research. Also, a further goal will be to encourage and educate experienced investigators who may not have employed these methodologies in their previous research activities, and make them aware of the importance of such techniques in their respective research domains. This goal will be pursued by providing access to PET and SPECT facilities, by offering training programs to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows who will be supported by ICMlC, and by including senior molecular biologists in this program.